The curse
by Sheyluv
Summary: Arthur had a curse placed on him when he was a child thanks to his mother, who later on mysteriously passed away. Moving on with life he's found ways to cope with the curse, yet now it seems hes having repeated nightmares he could never remeber, the new guy knowing something of his past and an American with a similar situation. Rated M for future chapters. UsUk pairing.


Sweat rolled through his golden locks as he continued to toss and turn. Silent screams continued to escape, his throat growing more and more hoarse by the passing hour. In the early hours of the morning, his body finally snapped and the young Brit snapped sitting up immediantly. His eyes locked on the mirror on top of the dresser, gazing to himself as he panted running a hand through his messy blonde hair, a sigh escaping his lips as he staggered out of the bed. "another nightmare.."the Brit muttered under his throat walking out of the bedroom, and entering the bathroom. Leaning against the wall, he turned the knob hearing the sprays from the water. Removing the boxers, he tossed them into a hamper stepping into the shower.

Feeling the icy-cold water spray down his back, a small smile formed on the Brit's face feeling himself began to cool off from the horrid nightmare he had earlier that night. Resting his head against the gray tile wall, he sucked in a breath slowly closing his eyes. It had been the fifth nightmare the past month, yet once he awoke and was in the shower to fully process whatever in hell he had dreamed about his mind always came up with the same result. Nothing. After ten minutes of pondering his thoughts just to grow more frustrated he shut the water off stepping out of the shower to feel a chill run up his spine. The sound of a creak could be heard, making the Brit freeze. Hurriedly wrapping a towel around his waist, and drying off the young male put on a pair of boxers and jeans tugging on his shirt and heading to the door. Opening it as slow as he could and peeking out, his gaze landed on the long hallway to a faint light down the stairs. Slowly stepping out of the room and down the hall, his every step made a creaking sound and he heard his heart pound against his chest. Gazing down the stairs, his emerald-green eyes landed on a single candle that was light in the middle of the room, being the only light in the room.

Sucking in a deep breath, he muttered a curse and began to slowly walk down the stairs his eyes frantically scanning the room to make sure there was no sudden movement. Once his foot hit the warmth of the carpet, the Brit proceeded to walk over placing a hand to the wall and flickering on a light switch. Quickly glancing around, his eyes scanned the whole room seeing everything in the same place he always left it in. Proceeding to the middle of the room and hurriedly blowing the candle out he quickly moved it to the side seeing a note. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, lifting the note up he quickly read it.

**_Dear Arthur._**

_It was so sad to hear what your mother did to you when you were a frail child. Don't bother trying to figure out who this is will meet soon enough. Keep yourself out of trouble and out of the way. __**or else.**_

_ Sincerely,_

_ you could call me your Guardian angel._

A knot had formed in the Brit's throat from reading that. It may have been a rather quick scribble of a note, but it still seemed to have more meaning then what was given on the tiny sheet of paper. Stuffing the paper into his back pocket, he quickly got his shoes on and headed out the door making sure to lock it tight. Walking to the vehicle he unlocked the door getting into the car and slamming the door shut practically shoving the keys in and starting it up. Pulling out of the driveway, he speed off towards the town to try and enjoy himself for once. Pulling up to a small cafe he exited the car and headed inside. Upon opening the front door, the small bell rang and a petite girl stepped out from the back and infront of the cash register "Ah, Arthur! Long time no see"she greeted with a cheerful smile, as the British male walked up to the register a warm smile on his face "nice to see you too Michelle"he greeted nodding his head towards the girl. "You want the usual?"she questioned giggling lightly, and tilting her head to the side curiously. Her smile grew as she watched Arthur nod his head when the bell chimed once more and a rather tall male walked in. Michelle looked over to the male, smiling politely "hello there"she greeted with a wave as the male walked up to the counter practically pushing Arthur out of the way in the process. "Privyet."he responded, his voice sounding rather cold. "how can I help you today?"Michelle questioned, trying her best to hide the fear in her voice yet failing miserably at doing so. "Coffee. Black coffee"the Russian male responded reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ten placing it on the counter "keep the change"he murmured. Michelle nodded and hurriedly went to get his coffee moving faster then she useally would. Once finished she set it down in front of the male "th-there you go sir."she said trying her best to avoid eye contact. A light growl could be heard, and the Russian male placed a hand underneath the female's chin gripping it in a tight grip lifting her head up "thank you for your kind services mam"he responded chuckling lightly. Releasing her chin he grabbed hold of his coffee and turned "one more thing. When talking to someone it's best to keep eye contact"he continued, walking out of the small cafe and walking off.

Michelle sighed heavily "he's the new guy in town...Heard he's distanced himself from others"she muttered grabbing a new cup and filling it up with some tea. Arthur nodded his head "seem's rather rude if you ask me."he muttered bitterly pulling out a ten and placing it down. Michelle took the money putting them into the cashregister then passing the cup of tea to Arthur "well..I hope you have a nice day"she said smiling once more. With a nod of his head, he grabbed the coffee and left walking to his car. Unlocking the doors he got into the car setting the tea down and pulling out the parking lot driving off.


End file.
